Recueil de défis
by Aleera GiacoRavenne
Summary: Y'en a qui font des recueils de OneShot alors pourquoi pas un recueil de défis ? Qu'est ce qui vous plairez de lire dans une fic ?
1. Défi 1

**Voila, j'ai décide de faire un recueil de défis comme y'en a qui font des recueils de OS ( One-Shot pour les non initiés. )**

**Défi 1**

Un Dark Harry _Titre à choisir_

**Spoilers :** _Tome 1 à 5, ne pas compté le 6._  
**Rating :** _A choisir_

**Genre :** _A choisir mais pas de romance et pas de slash non plus ( Non pas que je suis homophobe, bien au contraire mais pas dans cette fic )  
_**Nombre de chapitres :** _Entre 15 et 20 selon la longueur des chapitres._

Harry après la mort de son parrain s'enferme dans un genre de rage d'étude, apprenant le maximum de chose possible sur la magie afin de venger sa mort. Il ne devra pas en faire part à personne. Il commencera à s'éloigner de ses amis, pensant trop à ses "devoirs". Il se transformera au fil de la fic, devenant de plus en plus fort, mais aussi distant.  
Il devra changer de personnalité aussi et commencera à ressembler un peu plus à Tommy. Il devra y avoir une attaque de Voldemort sur Poudlard pour que Harry montre de quoi il est capable devant tout le monde, et devra **tuer au moins Bellatrix** dans cette attaque.  
A partir de ce moment tout le monde doit avoir peur de lui. Le ministère de la Magie déplacera des Aurors pour venir arréter Harry dans la Grande Salle pour meurtre De Bellatrix ou autre mais pas de Cédric et finira par s'échapper et c'est à ce moment là que vous choisirez si **Harry veut se joindre à Voldemort se sentant trahi par tout le monde..**

A la fin de la fic, Harry devra être encore vivant mais pas Voldemort, vous décideriez qui le tuera. Et **Harry **devra être le nouveau **Seigneur des Ténèbres** dont tout le monde aura peur.

**Si vous souhaitez faire cette fic vous devrez la finir et pas l'abandonné au bout du 4 ème chapitre...**

**Des volontaires ?**


	2. Défi 2

**Défi 2**

**Retour au commencement** (_Titre à choisir_)

**Spoilers :** _Tome 1 à 5 et 6 si vous le désirez._

**Rating :** _A choisir_

**Genre :** _A choisir_

**Nombre de chapitre :** _25 à 30 selon la longueur des chapitres._

**Résumé général de la fic :** Harry après la mort de Sirius (ou de Dumbledore si vous comptez le tome 6) décide de **_se retirer du monde de la sorcellerie_**, ne supportant plus les morts qui s'accumulent par sa faute. Il partira alors de chez son oncle et sa tante pour essayer d'avoir une vie normale. Cependant, Voldemort ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, voulant absolument tué celui qui a pratiquement pourri sa vie pendant 14 ans (ou 15 ans). Finallement 2 ou 3 mois après sa "fugue", Lord Voldemort réussi à le trouver, maleheureusement pour lui (et heureusement pour nous) il n'y arrivera pas car celui ci se volatilisera avant de recevoir l'Avada Kedavra : _Vous devrez imaginez comment il a disparu, je laisse carte blanche._  
Harry atterrira alors dans un endroit qu'il ne connais pas, et surtout à une époque qu'il ne connait pas, en effet celui ci se trouve à **_l'époque des fondateurs de Poudlard !_** Décidant de ne plus fuir ses responsabilités (vous connaissez la prophétie tout de même ?) il voudra apprendre un peu plus de la magie pratiqué à cette époque, en attendant de trouver une solution pour retourner dans son présent afin d'en finir une fois pour toutes avec son pire ennemi.

**A décider par l'auteur :**  
_- Comment il a fait pour atterrir à l'époque des fondateurs.  
- Dans quelle maison il sera placé en prenant en compte le fait qu'il n'ira pas à Gryffondor.  
- Si Harry informe les fondateurs de son identité, son histoire, et de la prophétie.  
- Ce qu'il apprendra durant son petit voyage forcé.  
- Si à son retour dans son époque, il réussira à détruire Voldemort ou pas._

Voila, j'ai décidé de ne mettre que l'essentiel et de laissé un peu plus de cartes blanches à l'auteur (ou aux auteurs)qui répondra (ont) au défi.

**Je le répère encore une fois, si vous relevez le défi, vous vous engagez à la finir et pas à l'abandonnée au 4 ème chapitre...**

**Alors ? Des Volontaires ?**


	3. Défi 3

**Défi 3**

**Retour aux origines** (_Titre à choisir)_

**Spoilers :** _Tome 1 à 5_

**Rating :** _A choisir_

**Genre :** _Slash ! Un Harry/Tom (Ou Voldy pour les intimes..D)  
_

**Nombre de chapitre :**_ A déterminer. ( Entre 25 et 30 je pense)_

**Résumé général de la fic :** Comment Tom Marvolo Riddle (Je veux pas de Tom Jédusor c'est trop laid !), brillant étudiant de l'école de sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse de Grande Bretabre a-t-il fait pour devenir ce qu'il est maintenant ? Un homme aussi cruel et froid qui tue sans remord... C'est la question que se pose le Survivant. Après tout, il y a bien une raison non ? C'est alors que notre cher héro décidera de connaître la réponse à cette question en remontant le temps pour se retrouver dans les années 1940 (1942 si mes souvenirs sont éxacts..) Arriver à destination, il cachera son identité à tout le monde, et se fera répartir à Serpentard pour pouvoir mieux espionner Tom. Cependant au file du temps passé en sa compagnie, il réalise qu'il l'apprécie ! Seulement à cette époque, il est déjà Lord voldemort auprès de ses mangemorts. Et comme s'il ne manquait plus que ça, Tom lui propose de devenir un de ses serviteurs ! Encore une épreuve qu'il faudra surmonter...

**A déterminer par l'auteur :**  
_- Comment il va se rendre en 1942.  
- Comment Harry et Tom vont faire pour s'entendre. (Très difficile je trouve)  
- Comment va réagir Tom quand Harry refusera d'être un des ses serviteurs (Pas de Harry mangemort ça serai n'importe quoi )  
- Comment fera-t-il pour repartir dans son présent..._

**Obligations :  
**_- Harry devra être à Serpentard et devra se trouver un nom d'emprunt,ainsi qu'un nouveau physique pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
- Tom doit au file de la fic apprécié Harry.  
- Harry devra retourner dans son présent._

A la fin, vous decideriez comment Tom réagira en apprenant qu'Harry est la même et la seule personne qu'il a vraiment aimé dans le passé. Et que va-t-il faire en l'apprenant..

**Je ne veux pas de Lemon !**

_Comme d'habitude, si vous décidez de relevr le défi,vous vous engagez à la finir jusqu'au bout.._

**Volontaire ?**

**Mise à jour :** Le défi a été relevé par la grande Lupiot (Ô grande déesse je te vénère ! XD) dont le chapitre 1 et déjà bouclé et que j'ai eu la chance de lire en avant première ! (Hihi..) La fic se nomme, **Tom : Reward **et sera bientôt publié.

Elle m'a précisé que le défi serait relevé en 2 fics en réalité, la première se passant à l'époque de notre beau Tom (Gahhhh...) où Harry va tombé sous son charme (Comme nous toutes en faite...) et la seconde **Tom : Replay**, où Harry reviendra à son époque et où Tom va se rendre compte qu'il est déjà très intime avec notre cher héros. (Le choc que ça va lui faire, j'ai hâte de lire ça ! XD)

Aller, je leur laisse le résumé que tu m'as donné y'a longtemps :

**Tom : reward**  
_(Défi n°3 de Funnygirl) Marre ! Des décès successifs des membres de son entourage, de ce ministère d'incapables, de cette hystérie collective à l'évocation de Voldemort, de la folle ambiance qui règne à Poudlard depuis que chaque élève pleure au moins la moitié de ses proches… Harry en a sa claque. Et Voldemort est invincible. Du moins… à cette époque. Donc ? Retour en arrière. A seize ans, Harry se sent de taille face à un Tom Riddle du même âge. C'est vrai, enfin, à seize ans, Il ne peut pas être siii terrible, si ? **HP/TR** _

(Non pas tuer, Lupiot, pas tuer !)

**Petite note : **Ma Lupiot chérie si tu lis ceci, j'ai réfléchis un peu et je crois que tu peux nous faire un Lemon si ça te dit, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit la partie centrale de la fic si tu vois ce que je veux dire...


	4. Défi 4

**Défi 4**

**Quand la fiction rejoint la réalité..** ( _Titre à choisir_ )

**Spoilers :** _Tome 1 à 5_

**Rating :** _A déterminer_

**Genre :** _A déterminer_

**Nombre de chapitre :** _A déterminer ( Entre 15 et 20 probablement ou plus )_

**Résumé générale de la fic :** Vous êtes un/une fan de l'univers Harry Potter et plus précisemment deTom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort,dommage pour vous ici c'est le monde réel, et ce ne sont que des personnages de roman de la grande J.K Rowling. Vous adorez tellement ces personnages que le jour de votre anniversaire, vous faites le souhait de pouvoir rencontrer en chair et en os votre idole, Lord Voldemort.  
Vous devrez apprendre à vos dépends à ne pas faire des voeux à la légère quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparait devant vous.  
Il ne vous reste plus qu'a profiter d'un Tommy de mauvaise humeur coincé dans un monde où il ne peut pas utiliser la magie puisque ça n'existe pas, en attendant de trouver un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui..

****

**A déterminer par l'auteur :**  
_- Comment Voldemort arrivera devant vous.  
- Comment va-t-il se débrouiller dans un monde sans magie.  
- Comment va-t-il faire pour retourner d'où il vient.  
- Comment il va réagir en apprenant qu'il n'est qu'un personnage de fiction..( Et quand il verra tout les trucs qu'on lui fais faire dans nos fanfic ! Mdr.. Non je rigole...Quoi que.. )_

****

**Obligations :**  
_- Tom ne pourra pas se servir de la magie et ne devra tué personne !  
- Tom devra retourner de la où il vient. ( C'est à dire du livre ! )_

**Je vous rappelle que si vous souhaiter relever le défi, vous vous engagez à terminer votre histoire..**

**Des volontaires ?**


	5. Défi 5

**Défi 5**

**Transfert** (_Titre à choisir_)

**Spoilers :** _A choisir_

**Rating :** _A choisir_

**Genre :** _A choisir_

**Nombre de chapitre :**_ 25 à 30 selon la longueur des chapitres._

**Résumé général de la fic :** Vous connaissez tous le tempéremment du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Froid, Cruel... Vous connaissez tous aussi, le tempéremment du Survivant, courageux, loyal...  
Maintenant imaginez que l'un se trouve transférer dans le corps de l'autre et vice-et-versa. Comment va faire le Survivant pour se faire passer pour la personne qu'il déteste auprès de ses serviteurs. Comment Voldemort va-t-il survivre auprès des stupides Gryffondors sans les tuer. Comment, au nom de Merlin vont-ils trouvés le moyen de reprendre leurs corps et leurs vies !

**A décider par l'auteur :**  
- Comment il se retrouve dans le corps de l'autre (_Je pensais par exemple, à une incantation de Voldy qui a mal tourné..._ )  
- Comment Tom fait pour supporter la vie du Survivant.  
- Comment Harry essaie de faire le méchant alors que ça ne le branche pas du tout.  
- Comment ils vont faire pour trouver le moyen de reprendre leur corps.

**Obligations :**  
- Harry et Tom devront se faire passer pour l'autre sans essayer d'éveiller les soupçons (Rah je rigole déjà)  
- Personne à part Harry et Tom ne devra être au courant.  
- Harry et Tom ne devra pas s'entretuer (Du moins avant de retrouver leurs corps respectifs...)

Voila, j'ai décidé de ne mettre que l'essentiel et de laissé un peu plus de cartes blanches à l'auteur (ou aux auteurs) qui répondra (ont) au défi.

**Je le répère encore une fois, si vous relevez le défi, vous vous engagez à la finir la fanfiction.**

Alors ? Des Volontaires ?


	6. Défi 6

**Poudlard en folie** (_Titre à choisir_)

**Spoilers :** _A choisir_

**Rating :** _A choisir_

**Genre :** _Humour / Comédie / Parodie (Bref vous voyez le genre...)_

**Nombre de chapitre :** _A choisir (Ca peut être un OS ou une fic plus ou moins longues...)_

**Résumé général de la fic :** A la suite d'un accident étrange entre les murs de Poudlard, tout les occupants du chateau voient leur plus grand fantasme se réaliser devant leur yeux. Tout le monde y passe, élève comme professeur et tous auraient bien aimer garder cela pour eux. Le pire c'est qu'il ne savent pas comment arrêter toute cette mascarade puisqu'ils ne savent pas comment c'est arriver. Alors que certains cherchent par tous les moyens que tout rentre à la normale, certains en profite...

**A décider par l'auteur :**  
- Les fantasmes des élèves et des professeurs (Au moins 4/5 élèves et 2 professeurs...)  
- Comment tout cela est arriver.  
- Comment rompre cette foutu malédiction.  
- Qui cherche la solution et qui profite de la situation. (Perso moi j'en profiterais ! XD)  
- S'il y a (ou aura) des couples au début (ou à la fin)

**Obligations :**  
- A la fin tous doit revenir à la normale et tout le monde se souviendrait de tout (Ca serait bête qu'ils oublient quand même...)  
- Un Happy End ! (Un peu de gaité tout de même après les souffrances de certains ! Hihi...)

Voila, j'ai décidé de ne mettre que l'essentiel et de laissé un peu plus de cartes blanches à l'auteur (ou aux auteurs) qui répondra (ont) au défi.

**Je le répère encore une fois, si vous relevez le défi, vous vous engagez à la finir la fanfiction.**

Alors ? Des Volontaires ?


End file.
